


Not all flirt

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto has work to do too





	Not all flirt

Naruto knew what his reputation was, he knew what people expected of him. Hell he knew what people thought, he could feel it everyday. When he walked down a street, when he entered a room he was prepared for the worst and amused by the best. He drowned in the eyes, in the comments. They did not bring him down, he was too prepared for that. It pumped him up, it amused him and he fed on it.

See he knew what he was, he knew what they thought, what they guessed and he fed on that. Sometimes he held back, contained everything that he had become and that was so difficult to do that he hated doing it. Hated that he had to do it but he was not ready for the fallout so he did it. Not that people were grateful for that and they should be grateful.

But they never were, they just saw the surface, they just saw the calm water. Not the real threat. But that was good too, it allowed him to move the way he needed to when he had to. It allowed him to do the things that needed to be done right under their nose. It allowed him to hide in plain sight.

Still, he did have the occasional time that his reputation caused some hiccups in the road. He knew what she thought, he had called her out, taken her out by herself and while they were in a semi-public place discussing her work. Naruto reputation did precede him.

Still, she really had nothing to worry about. He wanted her for her brains and her fascinating way of seeing things. Not for her body. She was cute, could be his type if he was to look hard enough, dig a bit. Get to know her a little more.

She was smart, incredibly so. Naruto had spent days going over her achievements and credentials making sure that she was the one he wanted. She was young and determined, her work was outstanding and she deserved every title behind her name. why on earth would Naruto want to muddy those waters?

She was on his side, on his team no matter what. he wanted to keep her, draw her under a bit further. Business first. The foundation had to be secured and of course she was the way to do it, her work, her theories. He would back her and her work until bankruptcy threatened if it so dared, and even then he would continue to back her.

Still, she seemed to be under the impression that he was there in person to seduce her. His reputation really could get awful sometimes. Naruto did respect people and he did not think with his dick all the time no matter how it looked. He had an empire to build. He knew which people to go after, which understood the rules he played by. there were the occasional indulgences, where he mixed business and pleasure and it ended so wonderfully but not her. Her mind was too valuable.

The best way to put her at ease would be to show her that he was actually listening and that he understood everything and every jargon that came from her mouth. It would help her focus on what he wanted in the end and ease her mind about her boss hitting on her.

X

Naruto watched the lab coat until it disappeared into the crowd and waited until he heard Mimi slide into the seat that had been vacated. “We’re ahead of schedule. She was the best choice after all, she needs a bigger playground though.”

“We’re already looking into it.” Mimi’s eyes were calm and her voice cool. “About that other matter, your lunch date has already been planned with that other woman.”

“Good.” Naruto smiled. “Time for the gloves to come off, am I right?” Business had been dealt with, dealing with the troublesome bugs close to him in the way that would hurt the most. Now there was some pleasure.


End file.
